


Green Gladiolus

by uncoolcoon



Category: South Park
Genre: Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence - South Park, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Kyman - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Out of Character, Post-Canon Fix-It, Short, Short One Shot, and this is stupid, cus this happens after the episode ''Cartman finds love'', i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27714317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncoolcoon/pseuds/uncoolcoon
Summary: Cartman goes to Kyle's place to somewhat apologize for not letting him have an actually nice love life.
Relationships: Friendship - Relationship, platonic - Relationship, platonic Kyman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Green Gladiolus

Eric's feet marched through the pavement heavily. As you wouldn't expect, he wasn't entirely angry. Well, he kind of was frustrated.  
The plumpy boy held a green gladiolus bouquet with both hands in front of his chest, wearing his usual clothes, excluding his hat. He didn't want to make it look too formal.

The brown haired boy gulped as he walked to a dark green house's door and then knocked three times on it. Almost as soon as Eric knocked, the door opened and let him see the person he was looking for.  
Kyle gazed at him surprised for a second, but then his look became as harsh as it would normally be.

—What do you want now?—As he scanned through Cartman, his eyes opened as much as the could when seeing the flower—What's that?

—A green gladiolus—He answered with a still face.

—I know that, fatass, I wanna know why did you bring it along.

Kyle's voice tone told Eric he was obviously mad at him. Cartman slightly frowned, knowing Token and Nichole belonged together; Kyle couldn't interfere with their love! So he had to do something about it.  
But, of course, Eric Cartman didn't know much about love at the time.

—I just wanted to apologize... or something. You're obviously unhappy about the results of... ya' know, their relationship.

Kyle looked desconcerted — confused.

—Well, of course I'm not! You took her away from me!—He hissed at the other—. I don't exactly know why you're here, but I'm sure as hell it is not good. It never is, when you play nice in front of others — in front of me!

—Kahl, calm down. As I said before, I just wanted to apologize—Eric stated, passing the flower to the redhead. The boy frowned at it, as if he were simply disgusted by the gift.

—I'm pretty sure that's fucking poisoned or something.

Cartman looked away, rising his shoulders, frowning both his eyebrows and mouth. His... half-brown eyes sparked sadly, showing dissappointment and even a trickle of guilt.

—I get why you don't trust me—He said, letting his shoulders rest again after leaving the flower on the ground, in front of his friend's feet—See ya'—Cartman smiled at Kyle, then turned around to leave the residence.  
As he walked through the concrete, with thick loads of snow sneaking in, he heard steps coming in from behind.

—Wait—He recognized Kyle's voice, and his steps getting closer to him. The plump kid stopped his marching and tilted his body to face the ginger properly. Cartman smothered a scoffer laugh when he saw the gladiolus helding onto his friend's hand. Kyle thought his words wisely, producing a meditative grimace—. Wanna... Wanna come inside? We could... I don't know, play video games or something—Voiced Kyle touching his bright-coloured hat, with a welcoming, small smirk.  
The ginger kid's eyes looked calmer now — warmer. The other boy didn't even realize a brown cat passed, jumping and meowing, as he was sinking in Kyle's green gaze.

Eric smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sory--  
> I just really needed to practice my writing, especially in english, because it's not my first language. Please give me some tips if you have any, I'm looking forward to improve -- and make WAY better things! XD  
> By the way I kinda cringed while writing it so no, it's not polished.


End file.
